To Hold You In My Arms
by Hiryuuten
Summary: sorry i had to remove it. I forgot to make it so i could add chapters (hey, im new at this) R&R please
1. Li's Story

To Hold You In My Arms

To Hold You In My Arms

(BTW, this is an AU fic, so I'm gonna screw things up a bit.)

Li Shoran, an ordinary 7th Grader at Anderson Jr. High, was walking down the halls of his old school. He wondered how things had changed so much since he was in 5th grade. If he had not been so wrapped up in his crush, he might have noticed the man who had turned out to be a VERY powerful magician. Li had stepped up to the challenge with a fighter mage's honor, but had fallen prey to the sorcerer's mighty attacks. He still was embarrassed that a girl had saved him, and given him enough strength through taunting him to finish off the sorcerer (if I start calling them sorcs, please bear with me. I'm a Diablo II player). He still remembered that fateful day where he learned what real love felt like.

(Flashback)

"Yeah, that John is so DREAMY!!!" Melanie said. _Oh, girl talk. Yuck._ Li just sat there and stared at Jessica, his crush. She seemed so perfect and carefree. Li felt like he could lose himself in those perfect curves, those strands of golden hair (woah, slow down there. Gotta save some of this for Sakura ^_^;;). But that was when chaos struck. Li suddenly felt a powerful aura nearby, and noticed something he failed to see. The shadow that haunted him, stepped forth from the halls. "Kal Des Flam Ylem." He said, and Li felt something in the air that turned him a ghostly white. He looked up and saw what had to be thousands upon thousands of meteors heading towards him. He had reacted in a very unexpected way. "Ancient lord, I have done thee no sin, help me release the power within. TERA BLAST!" As he shouted those two fateful words, he pushed his hands forward, and two glowing orbs were flung at the meteors. At first, Li had no idea how powerful that attack REALLY was, and he began to fret. But, as the blasts hit the meteors, the extreme explosion that followed disintegrated all the other meteors. He then turned to the sorcerer and pulled out his charm. "Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the power within (if I screwed it up, I'm sorry.). His sword blazed into existence, and was beared toward the evil sorc. Suddenly, as if on cue to arrive at the standoff, our favorite female cardcaptor, Sakura Avalon, ran in. While Li was distracted, the sorcerer used a powerful lightning spell, bringing Li too his knee's in pain. Sakura saw this, and knew exactly what his weak point was, and how to give him a jump start. "Oh come on Li shoran. Can't you take this wimp down?" She taunted. _God, she's pushing it._ Li thought. Sakura noticed the visible signs of anger, and smirked. "Oh puleeze, I could take this guy in my sleep." Sakura kept at it. But there was one thing she didn't think about. The sorcerer had pride too. While she was taunting Li, the sorcerer pulled a card (yes, the Clow Cards are in this story, and I said I was gonna screw SOME things around) out of her pocket. Sakura suddenly felt an extreme heat, and gasped at what she saw when she turned around. There was the Fiery Card, staring her down, looking EXTREMELY unpleasant. It created a blast of fire, and shot it at Sakura, flinging her back and knocking her unconscious. _OH GOD NO!!!_ Li thought, seeing Sakura's limp body flung back against the wall. 

Well, that's all for now, plz R&R.


	2. Beginning Of A Long Night

To Hold You In My Arms

To Hold You In My Arms

Part II: The awakening of an unknown love

Last Time: Li went back to his old school, and suddenly remembered the fight he got into during his 5th Grade years. 

(Flashback)

"SAKURA!" Li cried, tears forming at the back of his eyes. He raced to her limp, burned body. Li sighed with relief at the sign of a pulse (mind you, a VERY weak one). Suddenly, his eyes blazed up and he turned to face the sorcerer. He spoke from his heart, in stead of his mind. "You have nearly killed the one thing I value more than life itself. You WILL NOT LIVE PAST THIS DAY, FOR THIS IS A CRIME FOR WHICH THERE IS NO END OF PUNISHMENT!!!" He shouted, those tears he had held back all his years had finally been unleashed, and a tornado of blue surrounded his body. He let the tears flow, and those tears sparkled in the tornado, bringing the immense power of Li's love for Sakura together, and combining them into the one element that gave immense strength to Li's very being. Rage. Li charged forth, and swung his sword with such accuracy, such speed, that it would cut the head of a pin off, and it would seem as though he had only flinched. The sword carved deeply into the sorcerer's left arm, but it grabbed the sword and pulled it from Li's grasp. Li merely spit out a little blood and (insert Street Fighter 2: The Animated Movie Theme Music Here) stepped back. "GO TO HELL, YOU SORCERER!!! OMEGA BEAM, …FIRE!!!!!!" Li cried, and a wave of fury was unleashed from his hands. The beam, which glowed aurora, found its mark in the sorcerers chest, and a fiery tornado rose from the depths of hell and inside the fiery column, Li could hear the sorcerers cries of pain and anguish. As the inferno collapsed, Li used what remaining dredges of strength, and collapsed by Sakura's side.

(Flashback)

Li awoke to the beep of a heart monitor. He nearly jumped out of the hospital bed, when he heard a relaxed breathing on his right side. He turned and saw his beautiful angel, Sakura, lying in the bed next to his, a smile on her face, and deep, even breaths. Li immediately relaxed, and he swore he could hear her say, "Li, I love you." And that was where it all went blank for him…

(End Of Flashback)

"Li!" Li turned to see Madison running at him with a flyer. "Li, Eriol and I really want to do this. But… I wanna prove that a girl's band is better than a boy's. So, we need you and Zachary, and a friend of Eriol's as well as Eriol, to make a boy's band. Please Li. If you don't, Sakura will really be disappointed." At that, Li vigorously nodded his head. "Good," Madison said, smiling brightly. "The competition is this Saturday, so you've got until then to choose a song and whatnot. See ya Li!" Li sweatdropped at the sight of the overly excited girl that left a small trail of flames in her wake.

A Day Later…

"Eriol, lets do this song." Ryan, Eriol's friend, said. Eriol shook his head. "Look, we're tryin to get Sakura and Li together. I bet Li chose a song that would reflect his feelings for her. So, let him choose." Just then, Li bounded into the room, panting, and holding up a sheet of music. As Eriol read the lyrics, his grin got wider, and wider.

Concert Night

"All right, thank you kids, wonderful performance. And now, one of the two most popular bands, 'Boy's Nation'!" Cheers exploded from the girls, and their boyfriends' sweatdropped madly. Li stepped forward, holding the position of lead guitar. Eriol walked out onto the stage, and assumed the position of second guitar. Zachary came out, and took his place at the drums. And lastly, Ryan walked out and took the base guitar into his hands. Li walked to the mike, and waited for silence, before his announcement.

Ooh, another cliffhanger. Stay tuned, I'll dish out the third part shortly. It'll be good.


	3. The Beggining Of A Long Relatinship

To Hold You In My Arms

To Hold You In My Arms

Before I start, Dixiechick 0 wanted to know something. In the first chapter, Li had a crush on Jessica. He didn't realize his true feelings until during the battle. I hope that clears things up for ya ^_^

Part III: The Beginning of a Lifelong Relationship

Concert Night

Li cleared his throat as he stepped up to the microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the emerald-eyed beauty that sets my heart racing every time I look at her. The girl who's stood beside me for a while, and whom I've been in love with since the 5th grade." At this, Jessica started smiling warmly. Li wanted to puke. _Oh god. She thinks I mean HER!!! Oh my god. What an idiot!_ "She helped me through one of my toughest battles, and it was not with another student. Anyone who was at my school during the 5th grade should remember the attack we had. *sigh* Sakura Avalon, this one's for you." Sakura's breath nearly caught in her throat when she heard this. Li stepped back. 

__

Li starts jamming at the guitar, with Eriol right behind him

Revving up your engines,

Listen to 'em howl and roar

Revvin up your engines,

Get it up to fast and go

Highway to the danger zone,

Gonna take you ridin through the danger zone

Headin in the twilight

Spreadin out our wings tonight

She's got ya jumpin off the edge,

Shovin into over-drive

Highway to the danger zone,

Rake ya ridin through the danger zone

Never say hello to you

'till you get it all ready I go alone,

you never know what you can do

until you get it up,

oh, you gotta go

__

Eriol pulls in front, and goes into a solo

Everyone pulls back in

Power on the engines,

Always were a bird to be

Further on the edge,

Hotter the intensity

(Chorus Repeat 3x)

(BTW, if anyone has ever seen the movie Top Gun, when mav is riding on his motorcycle to the academy, the music is playing in the background.)

"OH MY GOD, Boy's Nation has surpassed the highest levels of cheering set by a band on this stage, judging from the sound level. Very well done boys. And now, Girl's Reality!" 

__

Sakura's group walks out onto the stage. 

Sakura walks up to the mike, while everyone gets set, with Madison at the keyboard, Chelsea at the drums, and Nikki gunning the bass.

Backstage

Li had had a bad feeling when he saw Ryan snickering by the stereo. And when he checked in there, his fears were confirmed. There was no tape, and the song they were playing needed a guitar part. Li sighed, then walked over to his guitar, and plugged it into the amp.

Center Stage

Sakura took the mike into her hands. "Well people, I also have a dedication to make. Li Shoran, I loved you since I laid my eyes on you, so please accept this song as what you mean to me."

__

Madison starts the song off with a keyboard solo

After a few seconds, the others (including Li) join in

Here we stand,

Worlds apart hearts broken in two, two, two

Sleepless nights,

Losing ground, I'm reachin for you

Feelin that its gone, can change your mind

If we can't go ooooon, to survive the tide, love diviiiiiiiiiiiiiides

Someday, love will find you, 

Break those, chains that bind you

One night will remind you 

How we touched and went our separate ways

If she, ever hurts you, 

True love, won't desert you

You know, I still love you,

Though we touched and went our separate ways

Troubled times, 

Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain

Distant eyes,

Promises we made we in vain, in vaiiiiiin, in vain

If you must goooo, I wish you love

You'll never walk aloooooooooone

Take care my love, miss you love

Someday, love will find you

Break those, chains that bind you,

One night, will remind you, 

How we touched and went our separate ways

If she, ever hurts you,

True love, won't desert you,

You know, I still love you,

Though we touched and went our separate ways

__

A guitar solo, and Li adds a little twist

Oooooooooooooooooooh

Some day, love will find you,

Break those, chains that bind you,

One night, will remind you

If she, ever hurts you,

True love, won't desert you

You know, I still love you

I still love you, boy

I really love ya, boy

And if she ever hurts you,

True love won't desert you

Nooooooooooooooooo

Nooooooooooooooooo 

(BTW, that was a modified version of Journey's Separate Ways)

The crowds screamed, and the announcer came out. "Well, we'll have to hold a co-operation tie-breaker. We'll have the top two teams pick a song, and see how they work. If one team works better with the other than the other with them, the team wins. So, let's see what they have decided.

Backstage

"Hmm. What song? OH!!! I know!" Li said, jumping in the air. He turned to everyone. "Since its been an emotional rollercoaster for me and Sakura, let's do Ozzy Osborne's Crazy Train." Everyone decided to do it (frankly, there were no other ideas).

They set up, everyone in the same positions they were in last time, except Madison, who gunned a third base.

Alll abooooard

*maniacal laughter*

__

Li busts out with the guitar, followed by Eriol

Crazy, but that's how it gooooes,

Millions of people,

Living as foes,

Maybe, it's not too laaaate

To learn how to loove, and forget how to haaaaaaaaate

There's a wound not healing,

Lights have been too scathed

I'm goin off the rails on a crazy train,

I'm goin off the rails on a crazy train

Lets go!

I've listened to preachers, I've listened to fools,

I've listened to dropouts, who make their own rules

One personal decision, to loot or to throw,

One minute declassing, and you leave the road

There's a wound, still screaming,

Driving me insane

I'm goin off the rails on a crazy train

I'm goin off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are goin wrong for me

You've gotta listen to my voice,

Yyyyyeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

__

Eriol steals the guitar solo, and Li plays backup

Dances with cobalts(?), that's what we've been called

It happens in troubles, I need to leave now

Crazy, I just cannot bear

I'm living with Sandy, that just isn't fair

There's a wound, not healing,

Who and what's to blame,

I'm goin off the rails on a crazy train

I'm goin off the rails, on a crazy train

(okay people, I know that was VERY screwed up, but some of the lyrics I couldn't understand, so if you noticed any screwups, other than the one I marked, please let me know)

Later that night, Li and Sakura sat under a tree in Reedington Park, gazing at the stars. Then, Li took Sakura into his arms, and passionately kissed her. And they stayed like that for a good deal of the night. 

HEY, I'M ALMOST DONE. I JUST GOTTA DO THE EPILOGUE, AND IM THROUGH (for now, so when my next fic comes, everybody run ^_^)

The epilogue will be done very shortly. So, please wait until then. And keep the reviews comin.


	4. The End Of Everything

To Hold You In My Arms

To Hold You In My Arms

Epilogue: In My Arms, I Cannot See You

Syaoran (A/N: Yes…I'm finally using the Japanese names…I finally saw the first CCS movie with English subtitles ^_^ It ruled!) knew there was something wrong. Whether it was the seductive tone of voice that was on the other phone, or the imminent blush on Sakura's face that made him suspicious, he didn't know, but he really didn't care. He carefully followed Sakura down to the park, where she met a boy from their high school. Syaoran's jaw dropped when he saw them kissing, and ran over to them, blinded by his tears of fury. "Sakura-san…why? Why did you do this? Do you like causing me pain and grief?! Now I see…you've changed since the night I told you I loved you…too much. I'm not enough for you, so you have two boyfriends instead of one…maybe you even have thre—" He stopped as the boy caught him in the stomach. He keeled over, and used his position to launch himself into the boys' gut. That was enough to send the boy a yard or so away. He stood back up, and charged Syaoran. He rammed Syaoran into the wall, but was knocked back by a flurry of punches and kicks. Syaoran stood there, panting, and glaring at the boy, angry tears spilling down his face as he stood his ground, ready to use his magic if need be. And need needed to be. The boy pulled out a knife and slashed at Syaoran's chest. Syaoran ducked, then backflipped onto the fence, and drew his jade charm and the charms he used to cast his magic. "Now I'll make you both pay…" Syaoran concentrated, and the jade charm transformed into his sword. "Kashin, shorai!" He shouted, shooting a blast of flame at them both. Sakura didn't have time to call out her star wand, so she jumped aside. However, the boy was struck by the blast, though he wasn't engulfed with it. She called out her star wand, and had Shield at ready, as well as a few attack cards. "Fuuka, shorai!" he chanted, creating a tornado around Sakura. She raised her hands to protect herself, and the Sakura Cards flew up into the night sky. "NOW I CAN LIVE IN PEACE!" Syaoran shouted, and shot an intense blast at the cards, completely destroying them. Syaoran dropped his arms to his side, still clutching the sword. "There…feel how it hurts Sakura. Know that you betrayed one who loves you, and in turn you betrayed many others." And with that, Syaoran left, leaving a scared Sakura and a K.O.ed boy whose name Syaoran didn't know. The next day, Sakura avoided him, but after that, it was like that night had never happened.


End file.
